Pairing Off
by TheLastMuse
Summary: A series of one shots about different pairs of characters. MiraxAce and LyncxAlice for now, will add more. Rating may change later.
1. AcexMira

**So the first pairing is MiraxAce, which I have come to figure are basically the new Dan and Runo :) I hope you like.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan Brawlers. Tear.  
**

* * *

"What are you doing over here all alone?"

Mira turned sharply, surprised by the voice. She found Ace standing in front of her, a whisper of a smile playing along his lips. Mire blushed, turning her face away from the boy.

"You scared me," she admitted quietly. "And I'm just thinking."

Ace had frowned when she'd looked away, his grey eyes darkening. "Is something wrong?"

Mira looked back at him, holding her head high and her jaw firm as she stared him in the eyes. "Of course not. I'm perfectly fine."

Ace took a step forward. His bluish hair fell forward into his face, giving him a slightly menacing appearance. Mira shivered. The others had been eating lunch outside of the vehicle when she'd wandered away into the nearby cluster of trees. Now she could barely hear Dan's loud obnoxious voice or Baron's excited screams.

Now the only she could think about was how secluded her and Ace were. There was a strange tension in the air. This was one of the reasons Mira had been so relieved when Baron joined the team: no more tense moments between her and Ace. But there they were again, alone and Ace looking at her in that way that made her feel uncomfortable.

"Mira," Ace said softly, breaking her from her daze. She looked up at him expectantly. Ace took another hesitant step towards her. He seemed unsure of what he wanted to say. "I know we fight…a lot…" he scratched the back of her head awkwardly.

"And?" Mira pushed him when his voice trailed off. Ace took a deep breath.

"And everyone always tells me that Dan and Runo fought a lot," Ace said with the same slow, careful tone. He took his last step towards Mira, covering any distance left between them. Mira swallowed hard, looking up at him. Up close like that, Ace was at least two inches taller.

"But it's different for us," she said. Her voice was small. She could barely get the words out. "Runo and Dan have a thing," Ace nodded, his eyes not losing their burning gaze. His hand slipped around her waist. Mira's heart raced. "A _romantic_ thing," his second hand reached up to her cheek. Her breath hitched for a moment. "But we're just friends, right Ace?"

"Mira," he whispered softly, bring his face closer to hers. "We both know that we are much, _much_ more than just friends."

Mira gasped lightly as Ace pressed his lips against hers. Her mind was in turmoil; she had no idea what to do. Did she want to kiss him back? She didn't know if she felt that way about him or not.

Ace pulled away when he realized she wasn't responding. Mira stared at him, her sapphire eyes wide with shock. The feel of his lips on hers still lingered and his hands hadn't left her body.

"Should I not have done that?" Ace asked worriedly. Mira could see the hurt in his eyes, but there was true concern for her on her face. She took a deep breath and pulled his face back down to her.

"No, it was perfect," she whispered, kissing him lightly. She gasped a little when Ace's hand slipped down to the bare skin of her uncovered thigh. Having her consent, his kiss became deeper, more passionate.

He pulled away abruptly, much to her displeasure. "I've wanted to do that for so long," he whispered, his breathing a bit uneven as he gazed down at her. His hair was in his eyes again, but it instead of making her uneasy this time it made Mira's toe curl in a strange, girly way.

"But now isn't the time for this," he continued, taking a step back. "Now, we need to free the bakugan. Later…later, I'd love the chance to explore this more."

Mira nodded, her mouth dry, understanding. "Later," she promised. Ace nodded, turned to walk back the way he'd come. Mira watched the midday sun glow against his olive skin before he disappeared into the trees, returning to the others.

Mira was left standing there alone with suddenly a lot more things to think about.


	2. LyncxAlice

**So this is a parody of the scene where Lync convinces Alice that he wants to be a good guy so she'll take him to the unnamed city. Personally, I thought Lync could do a lot better than that since he's supermegafoxyawesomehot and decided to re-write this in a way I thought was more him. Even though he's my favorite, he still ends up as a prick. Typical xD**

Disclaimer: Have not, will not, do not own BBB

**

* * *

**

Alice hurried away from her grandfather's lab, eager to get to Dan and the others so she may help Hyrdanoid in the world of New Vestoria. The snow was only a few inches deep as she walked out into the woods, trying to avoid Lync.

Speak of the devil. "Hello Alice."

He was standing about seven yards away from her, an arrogant smirk on his lip. His green cape was blowing in the breeze, seemed very out of place. He continued, not even giving Alice time to glare at the otherworldly boy. "I've been thinking…I should apologize for yesterday," the smirk was still there, his bright blue eyes piercing hers in a very strange way.

Alice was not convinced of his sincerity. "It's all right," she said stiffly, continuing her journey past him.

"No it's not," Lync said suddenly, more force in his voice than before. "I just feel so…lost."

Alice turned around, looking back at the boy. He did have a lonely air about him. But she'd always been too kind, too trusting. She resolved not to let her guard down. "Yes, well then I'm sorry I lost my temper and slapped you," Not that he didn't deserve it, insulting her grandfather like that.

"Apology accepted," Lync said quickly. He sighed, rather dreamily, placing a hand against the cheek she'd hit. "Maybe you knocked some sense into me."

Lync whirled around to stare into to Alice's surprised and rather confused eyes. "Alice, I've never met anyone like you before. You're the kindest person I've ever met and if that what all the Brawlers are like, I'd much rather be with them than the Vexos."

"Really?" Alice asked, still a bit suspicious. Lync tossed his spiky light purple hair out of his eyes.

"Alice, I know you're leaving to go meet up with Dan and the others. Please, take me with you," he begged, stepping closer to her. His eyes were round and innocent. "Let me prove to the Resistance I can help. That I'm trustworthy. Let me prove to _you_."

"No way!" Alice cried, stepped away. Her mouth was so dry that it was hard to speak. "This is one of your tricks!"

Lync's face clouded over. "I heard that there was a time when no one trusted you either Alice," he responded, taking a threatening step closer, intimidating her. Alice swallowed hard. She'd had her fair share of encounters with dangerous guys and she knew they normally weren't just all talk.

Lync softened. "But where would the Resistance be without your help? I want to help too!"

Alice bit her lip. "Now I'm not sure what to do…"

Lync put his hands on her shoulders. "Alice," he said gently. "I want to go with you. I want to be where you are. I know you probably don't think much of me, but I want to change that. Starting now."

Out of nowhere he leaned in and put his lips on hers. It was very quick, leaving too much room for questioning, but it did the trick. Alice blushed a bright red. Lync looked at her very seriously.

"Alice," he whispered. "I said I was lost…but when I'm with you I feel found again. Please, take me."

Alice didn't know what to say. As for as boys went, her experience was tangled and confusing. There had been Shun, with his intense ninja stares, but he'd never lived up to his whispered words. And then Masquerade…

Alice's decision was made the moment she thought of the blond-haired boy who had shared her body so long ago. Masquerade hadn't been _all_ bad; maybe Lync wasn't either.

"Okay," Alice said firmly, grabbing Lync's hand. "Let's go."

She pulled out the transporter card. In the flash of white light, you almost couldn't see the smirk that had returned to Lync's face.


End file.
